Rose Red
by Min Daae
Summary: The Viper comes to Highgarden and deflowers a rose. Oberyn/Willas; written for the 'misunderstanding' prompt for Porn Battle VIII.


Willas Tyrell wondered if his father knew that the Red Viper had come to Highgarden. Somehow he thought not. Otherwise he would have heard his father throwing a fit. Mace Tyrell angered was not particularly renowned for his temperance.

But there he was, clad in red and black with a little smirk quirking his lips, arms crossed over his chest. "Good afternoon," he said, in his pleasantly low voice.

"Lord Martell." Willas said, warily, masking his surprise. "What – er, brings you here?" And how in hell did you slip in unnoticed? He suspected, however, without too much thought, that it had something to do with a kitchen maid and a well-placed cock.

Or a kitchen boy, for that matter.

The man was a regular- "Been a bit, hasn't it?" He said, coolly.

Willas flushed. Damn. "Yes. I suppose it has." The last time they'd met, Oberyn had put a lance through his leg. His family had been roaring for blood, and forbidden the Viper from setting foot in Highgarden again.

Apparently, as with many other cases, he had paid the order little mind.

The little smirk widened. "I do hope you won't hold our last meeting against me."

Truth be told, Willa _remembered _little of their last meeting. "Clearly you're not so concerned about it, seeing as you are here despite, I believe, explicit orders by my father."

The Viper waved a hand carelessly as though the wrath of House Tyrell was the most minor of his concerns. "I don't believe you'll summon him."

"Why not?"

"Curiosity, at the least." The smirk widened in a way that made Willas shift, slightly uncomfortable.

"Why do you way that?"

"Mm." Willas had seen Oberyn move before, like a snake, but he'd forgotten how fast it was. Two fingers under his chin turned his face up to meet the Viper's smiling eyes. "Am I wrong?" Willas stared at him uncomfortably.

He really should hate the man, or at least be angry with him. The age-old family feud aside, it was the Viper's fault that he could no longer walk but had to limp. But to his chagrin... "No," he said, reluctantly. "You are not wrong. What do you want?"

Oddly, the Viper laughed. "Well. That is the question, isn't it?" And then Oberyn kissed him.

The pressure of his lips was firm, warm, and unyielding, making no compromises; his tongue pressed between Willas's lips, tasting faintly of spice. The Viper's fingers caressed his jawline as he pulled away slowly. Willas floundered.

"What do you think-" Oberyn licked his lips, languorously, and the words vanished. He stammered helplessly, and found himself wondering if that spicy tongue would taste as fine the second time. If the rest of his body would…

He wanted to whimper.

"I thought you were a pretty little rose," Oberyn said, eyes dancing as he grinned. "I'm not wrong, either."

"How did you-" Willas said, finding his tongue again with relief, trying to push himself up out of his accustomed chair, book slipping forgotten to the ground. The Viper interrupted him by striking again, pulling him the rest of the way up. With a yelp, he overbalanced and half fell into Oberyn's arms. Who kissed him again, behind the ear this time, tongue teasing at skin he'd never known could be that sensitive. His mind seemed to cease working.

Oberyn purred a laugh in his ear. "It's a pity you can't stand on your own or I'd take you against the wall."

Willas managed to catch his breath. "And whose fault is that," he said, breathlessly, trying to make it sufficiently accusing. To his frustration, Oberyn laughed, lustily. The sound made him shiver pleasantly.

"I could make some inane pun about jousting, Willas, but just for you I think I'll refrain…" His powerful hands moved down his front, the tips of his fingers slipping under the waist of his trousers. He heard himself moan, faintly, head falling back against the larger man's chest. His head seemed to be buzzing, faintly.

"Oh," he said, pointlessly, and tried to cling to his thoughts by his fingertips as Oberyn's hands worked deftly at undoing his pants, still half holding him up. "You can't possibly think-"

But then Oberyn's other hand slid between his thighs and squeezed his good leg, and he lost track of what he was saying again. By the time he'd found his train of thought, the Viper already had him half naked and was nipping playfully at his ear.

"You look quite pleasantly surprised," he murmured, breath whispering tantalizingly over the shell of his ear. Willas shivered.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied, voice quavering as Oberyn's hands continued to tease at him, and the Viper laughed again, low and in his throat, and pulled Willas's hips sharply back so he could feel the other man's arousal against his buttock. Faintly, he heard himself moan, again, and Oberyn released him, shoved him forward, and pushed him down on the bed, hips over the edge and knees on the floor. He tried to turn his head to see behind him.

The Viper squeezed one of his buttocks, casually. "Spread your legs, Willas, please," he purred, and without waiting brought his legs apart, leaving him spread eagled half-on half-off the bed as Oberyn's hand slid between his legs once again, stroked his stiff manhood, trailed under to fondle his balls and further back. Willas whimpered with a queer mix of nervousness and anticipation.

The Viper put a hand over Willas's mouth as he oil-covered fingers into his body, muffling his cry. "Save it for later," Oberyn murmured, hands drawing his hips up a little off the bed, teasing again.

He let Willas watch as he undressed, stripping off the red tunic he wore and then the black undershirt before starting on his pants. He wasn't slow about it – and Willas could understand, hearing the pace of his breathing and feeling the ache building in his own groin – but he had time to drink in the details anyway. Defined muscle, powerful but lean, built for speed and grace.

Though of course his eyes were drawn mostly down the stripe of hair from his navel to where Oberyn's manhood jutted upward. He felt his hips twitch, pulsing down into the mattress. The Red Viper smiled at him and stepped around, standing between his spread legs.

"Please," Willas heard himself say, and Oberyn laughed again, took a hold of his hips and thrust into him.

This time he didn't muffle the howl, startled for the simultaneous pain and pleasure. He squirmed violently, hands clenching on the blanket, and Oberyn moaned quietly behind him in primal satisfaction.

"Gods. You _are _quite the Rose, aren't you," he murmured, fingers pressing into his thighs as he began his movement, pumping in and out with powerful ease as Willas whimpered, back arching, startled by the pleasure rising in waves. His heart thudded too loudly in his ears and he moaned again, but this time there were words in it.

"More," he said, helplessly, feeling himself flush bright rose red. "More, gods, please-"

The Viper grunted a laugh, panting a little. "Only if you call me Lord Martell," but he could feel the cock in his body press deeper and whined, helplessly.

The noise Oberyn made was deep, a groan of satisfaction, and Willas felt him come, his seed spurting into his body in a way he never could have imagined would feel – good. He ached, though, and quivered, needing.

Oberyn turned him over with ease, pulling away, and tsked, mildly, that wicked little smile quirking his lips. "Can't have that," he murmured as Willas fought not to cry anything else embarrassing.

Hand curling around his base, the Viper went down on him slowly, tongue teasing in lazy circles. He didn't reach half of Willas's length before the younger man came with another yelping cry of surprise. Oberyn stepped back, looking amused.

"Well. Well, well, well."

Willas panted, and once again found himself entirely lost for words, still sprawled helplessly on the bed with his own cum on his belly. Oberyn grinned at him again.

"I'm afraid I can't linger," he said, striding over to the pile of his clothes and pulling his breeches back on. "I think your father might be – upset if he discovered I'd-" He coughed, delicately, "Deflowered one of his little roses."

Willas felt himself flush bright red. The Viper strolled over and tapped his knee. "Not that _I _regret it. But I don't think he'd…understand." His smile was wicked. "And much as I do like to play with your father, I do rather value my life."

Finally gathering his wits, Willas pushed himself up as Oberyn pulled his shirt on. "…that's all?" He said, and then felt rather childish. Oberyn laughed at him outright. "Yes, that's all. Though I think…"

Finishing donning his clothes, the Viper leaned over him again, and smiled his secretive little smirk a moment before he turned Willas's face up and kissed him soundly. Willas's lips parted willingly this time, and for a moment Oberyn's tongue played with his before he pulled away.

"A goodnight kiss will suffice," he said, still smiling, and then turned. His voice was flippant as he took hold of the doorknob. "Do write, by all means," he said lightly, and then glanced over his shoulder. "And come and visit, if you can manage it. Ellaria is very – adventurous, sometimes."

He laughed at Willas's blush and slipped out, closing the door quietly behind him. Willas stared after him, still naked, gaping, and stunned.

He wondered vaguely how he could possibly wrangle a voyage to Dorne out of his father.


End file.
